If I Had Your Number I'd Warn You
by VenusUnchained
Summary: (Read Goodbye and Farewell and A Chain Reaction prior to this story- I'll reorganize this better soon!) Rei makes a disturbing discovery at the shrine, Mina struggles with old forbidden feelings and Khai (Kunzite tries to stay patient.) The rest of them sit back in confusion while it all unravels around them.


"Jeison Harada you're a DEAD MAN!"

Jeison was hard at work, sweating even in the cold Autumn morning while he raked leaves and gathered fallen tree limbs. His brow raised and he wiped his brow on the back of his wrist, turning in confusion toward the sound of pure rage. He was absolutely used to the screeching and hollering of Rei, and normally he didn't mind- he was only glad to be acknowledged- but this morning there was blood in her voice.

He turned around just in time to see the Priestess, robes and all, come flying out of one of the Shrine's more common rooms. He knew the Senshi met in that room that she now also used for small ceremony, prayer, an occasional small wedding or private reading. Jeison tried, and failed, to think of what he could have done in that room to warrant the anger- did he use the wrong floor polish yesterday morning? For once she wasn't carrying a broom as she flew at him in a flurry of white and red, her glorious raven hair billowing behind her. No- this time she was holding a frying pan, one of those heavy cast iron deals. Jeison tossed his rake aside, taking off running when she didn't stop flying at him with the heavy iron cookware raised angrily above her head.

"What the HELL woman!?" He yelled, trying to conceal the shrill in his voice when it whizzed too close for comfort at his head, the Australian accent a bit thicker with the fear in it. He loved her, and was invisible to her, but she scared the shit out of him. "You don't pay me enough for this shit!"

"I DON'T PAY YOU! I LET you volunteer here and this is how you repay ME!?" She screamed louder, her pale skin was flushed and there was a murderous fire in her eyes that said he was about to be barbecue. "I'm gone for THREE DAYS! Really Jeison!?"

"What the bloody fucking hell did I do!?" They were probably on their second lap around the temple, and both times they passed the concrete stairs that lead down to the street he avoided them knowing damned well she'd toss him straight down if given the chance. He knew better than to think she might wear down, the girl was fire incarnate and this ember refused to be snuffed. Jeison tried to come up with a fast plan that didn't involve him being beaten to death by a piece of kitchenware or mangled by the Shrine's notoriously long flight of stairs. Not that he wanted to be incinerated either but at least there was the option to stop, drop, and roll.

"WHO were you doing in my common room!?" The solid iron pan flew by his face and for a moment Jeison praised whatever God was working in his favor that morning that it didn't hit him, the thing probably weighed twenty pounds. It took him a little longer to register her words in the aftershock of his face being spared a swift iron death.

"Who was I what!?" He made a face when he finally stopped running, breathing hard with his hands out when she stomped toward him with nearly literal smoke coming out of her ears. "Rei what-"

He was cut off by her fist, pain exploding from his lip when Rei railed him in the face and actually knocked him over. Ancient Legendary King or not, he was no match for a Goddess. Jeison groaned, pulling blood away from his lip when he sat up and began to stand. It hurt when he smirked with a split lip and all, but he couldn't help it, she was so hot when she was pissed.

"It's all over the cushions my FRIENDS and I sit on Jeison, you're disgusting and I officially don't ever want to see you again." He full on laughed, raking a hand through his careless and now very messy blonde waves to get some leaves out. "I knew you were a man whore but this is just going too far."

"What's all over your cushions love?" His smirk turned more devilish the more murderous she looked. Rei flipped her long raven hair, turning to walk away with a light huff and Jeison at her heels up the short stairs to one of the main common areas. "You know my heart and nether regions belong to you love, you're just a bit misguided right now-"

"SHUT UP!" Rei spun on her heels, he swore he saw hurt in all that fury somewhere but she was good at keeping her mind closed off to him, knowing he could read her if he wanted. "You can throw this out on your way out, and give THESE back to your girlfriend." She nearly shoved a stained cushion at him which he dodged and allowed to fall to the ground, but the very small lacy blue thong hit him in the face and got stuck in his hair. It's when he realized she was being serious. Like he didn't know, she said very few, not so kind words to him on a good day.

"Rei, c'mon love I know you think I'm a low life but for fucks sake this is a bit much! I just cleaned that room yesterday morning, someone must have come in to wait out the storm last night." She fumed, and when he stepped toward her he could feel the heat radiating off her skin. Jeison was a jerk on purpose most of the time. Anyone who knew him better new how passionate and patient he was, that his charades were all fun and games. It wasn't a secret to even the psychic reincarnated Princess from Mars but he supposed it made it easier for her to keep him out of arms reach.

"The only other people that have invitation here while I'm gone are the girls and you STUPID Shitennou because Usagi insists I treat you all the same." Jeison waved his hands as though she were pointing out something obvious. The motion made more offensive by the women's underwear in one of those hands.

"It was probably one of them! Nigel and Mako are humping like bunnies and you KNOW there's something happening with Zaki and Ami-" Rei cut him off with a scoff.

" !" With that she slammed the sliding door shut, he could hear the little lock slide into place and his shoulders deflated. Really the stain wasn't that bad, Mina and Usagi were both slobs so it could have been ice cream... either way the cushion was picked up between two fingers because better safe than sorry and he twirled the underwear around his finger while he walked toward the garbage. Jeison had a mystery to solve...

* * *

Khai stood in the doorway to his room, trying to stop the fools grin from spreading too wide across his face as he watched her sleep. She was snuggled deep in the thick duvet he favored during the colder months because he hated being cold. He'd long since showered and made some coffee, answered a few emails and decided to take the day off from his morning run. Khai was grateful for the break in routine that started when he saw her fumbling in the rain yesterday like an Angel with a broken wing.

The previous day was been far more than he ever thought it would be. He was truly trying to be respectful of her wishes and trying his best to give her time and space from the one night they'd spent together that was simultaneously so heavy and so light at the same time. Finally talking and facing bits of pain he struggled so hard to wash his hands of and learning so much about her own struggles. He wondered if that night would have resulted in the same outcome had his alarm not interrupted them. He was thankful for that alarm now. While details of their relationship were still a bit sordid, unorganized, and unstable, Khai was hopeful. After a night like the last one, he couldn't help but have hope.

He took her to dinner, a small little diner because she wanted breakfast, and who was Khai to deny a woman pancakes for dinner after a bad day? Pancakes seemed to be their thing already, though he suspected he had Makoto to thank for it since it was fact that hers were the best. They talked like friends reuniting after forever. She talked about her awful parents and some of the friends she left back in London. She described living alone in Tokyo and how Mamoru was her first friend and how she had to ease herself in with the girls who all adored each other now. She explained how the volleyball program was terrible compared to London's and about her job and how the models were mostly terrible people and that her boss was desperate to hire her. Music, food, art- normal things. Khai had never heard the girl talk about anything normal since she was still a kid in London still trying to conceal her alter ego. There weren't any masks, she didn't hide from him, it was all purely Mina.

True her duties were always there, just behind those beautiful green flecks in her eyes that would soon be joined by flecks of gold the more powerful she became, but if only for that night she was simply Aino Minako. Khai was shocked when she agreed to come over and let him make her coffee for a change, he honestly had no further expectations at that point he just simply wasn't ready to stop getting to know her. Maybe he should have seen it coming when she crawled on top of him on the couch and rode him slowly into oblivion halfway through a movie. Then again later when she pulled him into the shower, and even again when they lay down to sleep and she made him so crazy that he fucked her until she nearly screamed and clawed his back until she drew blood. His neighbors probably thought a little less of him after that.

Khai exhaled a deep breath between his lips, glancing at his phone on the dresser when it lit up to see a message from Jeison. He didn't read it, simply rolled his eyes and stepped further into the room crawling back into bed beside her. Her skin was so soft, warm beneath his fingers as he traced her arm, lightly trailing over her bare back and brushing her hair aside. He watched her brows furrow with the touch and smiled when she groaned in protest.

"No... it's still dark. No touch." She mumbled trying to swat him away. He chuckled softly and gathered her closer to his chest.

"Blackout curtains Mina... it's almost eight." She groaned, slapping his chest three times. "What are you doing?" He laughed, jarring her a little more.

"Snooze. Button." He only laughed harder and began to kiss her face until he saw her smile and she began to giggle. "Khaaaaaiiii" Mina groaned, and laughed and tried to pry him off of her but he only held her tighter.

"Morning gorgeous." He purred into her ear, allowing her to stop squirming a moment to simply hold her, feel the soft plush press of her chest against his and silken skin beneath his fingers. His heart took flight when she pulled him in for a brief kiss.

"Morning indeed handsome." Her smile lit the room before she kissed him again, and he had to break it up before they ended up tangled back up in his sheets. Not that he would have minded spending the day, or Hell his life that way, but even she had a job to get to.

"I have coffee to-go waiting for you if you want me to walk you home to change." She bit her lip the way she does and searched his eyes for a moment before kissing his nose.

"I will accept your coffee but I don't want to make you later than you already are." Calm and collected as Khai seemed most days, there was this constant anxiety, a stupid fear that Mina might reduce him to nothing more than another conquest. A notion worse than most of his nightmares. They went deeper than one night. They'd loved in other lifetimes, fought, and died together, the proof was left in a scar on her stomach. A perfect line from his blade. He had one too, just below his rib cage from an upward thrust that he dreamed of far too often. If she only knew how much more she meant to him, more than just the perfect body that she flaunted now as she stood from his bed and stretched. There was so much he wanted to say, but it was still too soon. He knew she'd need time.

He watched her slip back into the dress she wore the day prior, shoving her thigh highs in her purse and slipping into her shoes once all said items were located from where ever they threw them the night prior. She borrowed his brush, smoothing out the long gold curtain of her hair in the mirror hanging in his closet door. Khai followed her out into the living room, stepping to the kitchen to walk her toward the door where she pulled him down again for a kiss. It was all too quiet, and he swallowed the anxiety down with a small smile. His wasn't near as practiced as hers. Khai knew she'd notice, but she thanked him and he even questioned her own smile when she slipped through the door. He guessed he hadn't counted on the morning after to be awkward.

He sipped his coffee, placing the mug on the dresser by his phone to slip into his suit for the day. He hated ties, anything that wrapped around his neck and sought to suffocate him, but he wore one anyway. It was when he rinsed his mug and went to leave for the day that he remembered Jeison's message and pulled his phone from his pocket to see a group message with himself, Zaki, Nigel, and even Mamoru.

Jeison:'I've been framed! Someone's been banging it out at the Shrine, it better not be one of you fuckers!'

Mamoru: 'Usa had me hiding under the covers all night. And no. Nothing happened perv.'

Nigel: Please... you're practically married Mamoru, we know you've hit it home with the bunny plenty of times. I was getting some, just not at the Shrine. We have houses for that.

Jeison: Zaki you son of a bitch I'm coming for you!

Zaki: Look up the word "abhorrent" Jeison.

Nigel: Guys...

Jeison: ASSHOLE YOURE DEAD!

Mamoru: You're all dead. You just woke Usa.

Zaki: *You're

Zaki: See, Mamoru gets it.

Khai: Why do you say someone was "banging it out" at the temple? Sounds like a very you thing to do Jeison.

He pocketed his phone then, swallowing hard and raking a hand through his hair. He exhaled deeply and left for the office. If only he had her number to warn her.

* * *

Mina smiled to herself, taking a long sip of coffee from the metal tumbler engraved with 'Zoltan' on it. She beamed with smug pride that his coffee was good but, hers was still better. The sidewalks were starting to fill with the general working masses but Mina felt light, and hardly able to stop smiling. Her body was so sore in the best possible way and she felt like that little thirteen year old version of herself that wanted to shout to the heavens that she was in love. She tried to tell herself it was too soon.

Sure she'd known him for months now but yesterday was only the second time they were even on friendly ground let alone spoke more than three words to the other. Judging by her sore muscles, they were being far more than just friendly. Khai was by far the most generous lover she'd ever had. Even in memory Kunzite had seen that Venus was satisfied but not with the tenderness that Khai had, though even he showed her what a barbarian she still made him. Mina still remembered how to do that. Memory also served that he'd always been a larger man, but failed to measure up to the real deal in more than one aspect. Mina shivered, tempted to run back up to that apartment and never leave his bed again but there was something in his face when she left. She could only describe it as doubt because she'd seen that look before. It was best that she step back and assess- and certainly not fall into old habits.

She knew she'd have to be somewhat discrete for the moment, but anyone who knew Mina, knew she couldn't keep a hot night like that to herself for long. Her eyes widened as she pulled out her phone. Rei had messaged her about eight times, and there was a crazy group text happening that she barely had time to read. Something about killing the Shitennou, a lot of spunk, cushions, a blue th-OMG...

Mina froze. Her throat went dry, someone rudely pushed passed her and she nearly dropped the metal cup in her hand. For once when it came to something lewd and inappropriate that she'd normally claim with pride, she was speechless. Mina cleared her throat and kept walking a bit faster toward home so she could change for work, all the while trying to remember what underwear she wore yesterday, and if she lost them at the shrine or at Khai's. A brief memory of his intense grey stare as her navy blue lace thong was pulled from her hips gave her a chill, and made her feel sick all at once. Khai was a neat freak, but even he overlooked this one.

She felt a bit more colorful today, an odd mix of elation settling in her bones and panic in her stomach. Mina adjusted the thick red ribbon she always wore in her thick golden blonde hair, she didn't have time to straighten it today so she let it fall in smooth waves down her back. She pulled on a bright red pencil skirt and smart looking chiffon black top that tied at the neck making a keyhole so she still had a little cleavage, some plain black pumps and ran out the door with a few dabs of her favorite oils. She left her makeup strategically smudgy, her appearance tousled in that sexy but messy sort of way she told herself was very Maxim of her.

Mina felt amazing, if not a little scared since nothing could help her predicament, because Rei was pissed. The last time Rei was this angry she almost outed herself as Sailor Mars in the middle of the park, spent about an hour screaming at Usagi, and didn't speak to anyone for about two weeks. That was the day the Shitennou were re-introduced as alive and now members of their team. Mina pushed her way through the heavy glass doors of the agency, distractedly trying to think of some strategy what would keep Khai anonymous and spare her the wrath of her best friend who was also waiting for her at the reception desk, coffee in hand in the fiercest, most intimidating pantsuit Mina had ever seen.

"Where the hell have you been?" She was tapping her stiletto against the marble impatiently. She looked so polished and put together that it made the burning coals in her violet eyes so much scarier. Rei was insanely gorgeous, it made Mina think a little less of the messy but hopefully sexy look she opted for today since she didn't have much time to get ready. Not that Rei needed to know that.

"I had a rough day yesterday... thought I'd take a little siesta." Mina feigned innocence. She was innocent until proven guilty-right?

"I have been blowing you up all morning! You got the texts right? BLAST Jeison next time you see him. Crescent beam right to the balls!" Rei slammed her fist on the reception desk making her, and one of the already more skittish models walking by flinch.

"Keep your voice down pyro!" Mina shout whispered and plopped her purse on the desk, stepping around the enclosure to feel hopefully a little safer. "What the Hell happened. All I had patience to read was something about a... dirty mat in the shrine and some underwear. How do you know it was Jeison? I mean it's totally something he'd do-"

"IT WAS YOU!" Mina's mouth fell, her eyes were wide and palms slippery with sweat on the desk. "You and Jeison have been friends from the get- go!" Her perfectly manicured finger was pointing relentlessly at her and Mina went cross eyed from looking at it. "You're both shameless hornballs and he's ALWAYS threatening to bang you like I care!"

"Well... you are in the middle of a lobby yelling about it... so I think you do care." Mina snickered a little, watching the flame behind Rei's eyes die a little. The Sovereign of Love could tell, had always known that the Shitennou had their soul mates in her friends. Jeison was as loyal to Rei without her love as he was with it. She couldn't let him take the fall for this, Gods only knows what kind of morning he's had.

"You're not denying it." Rei frowned, her nails now tapping obnoxiously on the reception desk, painted red lips twisted downward. Mina laughed and stood, placing a careful hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I would never bang Jeison Rei... "

"Really? Well Hell, what am I doing here then?" Jeison stepped up beside Rei who probably turned five shades of red at his cocky tone laced with the sexiest Australian accent ever to grace a voice. Mina made motions across her throat with a finger to try and get him to cut it out as he slowly walked through the lobby, deep blue eyes assessing the place. Horrible timing.

"What ARE you doing here!? And don't touch me." Rei flicked his hand off her shoulder then slammed her stiletto into his foot when he started to talk again. Mina was certain she was about to get fired when he howled in pain. "I fucking knew it!"

"Rei... Jeison and I did not have sex at the shrine last night... OR EVER." She emphasized in his direction, still trying to keep her voice hushed and contained. His dark blue eyes were watering and he was perched on the arm of one of the waiting room chairs holding his foot through his sneaker. He was a professional photographer doing mostly freelance work which he could do because Jeison was just that good and he stayed in high demand. He did work often for their firm which was probably how she became friends with him faster than the other Shitennou. People often thought they were a gorgeous couple, or creepily brother and sister- Mina wasn't sure what was worse as she was neither Australian or Japanese.

"Wait, I never said it was last night... Jeison said he cleaned that room yesterday morning so it had to have been last night...but I never told anyone that." Damned lawyers.

"I um... well I assumed that." The blonde man's face lit up, eyes glittering when he looked over at Mina. She understood why Khai often looked like he wanted to punch the grin off his face.

"IT WAS YOU!" Rei and Jeison both shot out in unison. Mina flopped onto her chair and slumped down in an effort to hide from her boss who snuck a peak around the corner for the third time to see what the ruckus was about. "Gods Mins, that's so gross!" Rei groaned and shifted her weight, avoiding looking at the fool grinning at her side. "Who were you fucking in my sacred Shrine?"

"Props to you lovebug... but you're not getting those panties back." He groaned when Rei stomped on his foot again. "I already threw them out for fucks sake Rei, I'm not THAT big of a creep!"

"Look, fine it was me. But who it was is irrelevant to me or anyone else. Bygones and whatnot." Intuition flashed across Rei's eyes and Mina knew she was in trouble. She'd seen that look before.

"Mina you're not one to NOT share these things. I'm going to find out... and you owe me a new mat." Rei snatched her coffee off the desk and turned to leave, grabbing Jeison by the ear and dragging him with her. Mina's forehead hit the desk with a loud groan as the phone rang beside her.

* * *

Khai drummed his fingers by the phone on his desk. Steely stare watching it as though it would call the modeling firm itself. It'd be the right thing to warn her. They needed a plan though Khai wasn't opposed to announcing a relationship between them, he knew that while things were hot and heavy now, he HAD to keep his expectations low and approach this like any other battle. Khai wasn't in it for just the hot and heavy, he wasn't sure she felt the same yet but it wasn't something he was willing to chance. He could lose her again, it would be so easy.

"Mr. Zoltan the conference room is ready for you." Stephanie, the cute little brunette getting married in the spring stood with a large stack of papers in her hands just in the threshold of his office door. Awful assistant. She burned the coffee more often than not, either that or it was barely strong enough to pass as tea. She didn't always get the presentation documents right when he gave proposals to clients, but she was dependable at least.

"Thank you." He nodded and eyed the phone again before adjusting the noose around his neck, as he so endearingly called it, and shifted to stand.

"Are you okay sir?" He winced. Not even as a General did he care for formalities. "She's a lucky lady whoever she is." Stephanie giggled a little and held the door. Khai's reputation with women wasn't a secret. Hell he'd been named one of the most eligible bachelors in five countries and left a sea of blonde haired, blue eyed women in his wake during the years he searched for the only woman that kept him as insatiable as he was the previous night. It also wasn't a secret that Khai was painfully particular about the women he dated, that he hadn't really dated anyone since he arrived back in Tokyo.

"What makes you think it's a woman?" His brow raised and he paused in the door frame, peering down at her with a sly smirk. He followed the small mouse of a girl to the hall, accepting a copy of the well thought out financial spread and proposal he toiled over a few nights ago. Khai reviewed it with a calculated quickness as he always did before he presented any client with any documentation that Stephanie had prepared.

"Because you've been staring at the phone for an hour like I used to while I waited for a boy to call me. You know, back in Junior High." She laughed again and Khai joined in on it since he wasn't above taking a jab. He shook his head and gave her a look between thumbing through the presentation.

"Get me those prospect profiles and counter offers by the end of this meeting, or your fired just for that comment." He laughed again, shaking his head as he headed down the hall toward the board room of his waiting clients.

"Of course Mr. Zoltan." She called after him. He knew there was a reason he hired her.

The comment stayed with him all day. He even laughed at himself because they didn't have each other's numbers. So why did he expect for her to just show up at his house or his phone ring with promise of her voice at the other end? The bourbon was especially sweet that night after his professional exterior was shed to relax in the quiet calm of his home. His tie long gone and four buttons undone instead of his usual three because he was feeling particularly frisky this evening.

Khai's heart pounded when the knock at the door came. He couldn't stop himself from smiling, eyes light when he opened the door- then he coughed, face turning serious when Nigel and Zaki greeted him instead of the vivacious blonde he couldn't get out of his head.

"Nice to see you too." Zaki quipped lightly, brushing passed Khai to invade his couch. Nigel nodded, stepping in as well with a light pat to the shoulder and a smile in his too friendly brown eyes.

"You don't call, you don't write... where have you been all our lives Khai?" Nigel flashed his wide toothy grin that made girls fall all over themselves. He was a few inches taller than himself by some miracle, and he insisted on trying to fit into his fridge in search of food. Khai always marveled that any time the guys came over they just automatically made themselves at home, of course their fates were all entwined together so it only came naturally that they found home in their friends as well.

"Mortal Kombat. Now!" Zaki commanded, booting up the old Playstation. Khai laughed and shook his head, freshening up his drink before he joined the strawberry blonde on the couch. Zaki was in fact the youngest of them, also the smartest and most eccentric. A snob with a big heart and careless style but painfully expensive taste that he found excessive. "So you doing okay man?"

"I'm fine...why?" Khai gave Zaki a questioning glance over his glass simultaneous to Nigel plopping hard on the couch at his other side.

"Well we figured Jeison would have gotten to you first. He's probably hiding from you somewhere honestly." Nigel laughed and cracked open the beer he'd helped himself to. Khai was wondering why it was just the two of them that bothered to show up when they often came as a pack.

"What the Hell is going on with Jeison?" He glanced between the two men on his couch and frowned. "I saw the billion text messages from this morning."

"Mina was banging someone at the Shrine last night." Zaki blurted out in that blunt and careless sort of way. Khai promptly spit out the bourbon in his mouth and nearly choked. "Rei thought it was Jeison and almost killed him earlier." He sighed wistfully. "I wish I would have been there... with popcorn."

"Eh... yeah... in so many words." Nigel was always the peacemaker, the kind one. "We thought we'd check in. I mean it's not much of a secret what she means to you."

"I'm not sure what you mean." Khai tried to keep his poker face, tugging his lips downward to keep from laughing. Nigel was hard to lie to in his innate kindness and Zaki was thankfully oblivious to most matters of the heart. Thank the Gods that Jeison wasn't there to do that reading thing that made him so infuriating. Zaki shoved a controller for the game in his hands and Khai mindlessly began to choose a character.

"Dude... It's been pretty obvious since Harvard, and I've seen you fly off the handle during shows when she leaves with another guy. You might have been good at hiding it back then, but you suck at it now." Nigel retorted, taking a long sip of beer, wincing when the 'Flawless Victory' screen came up in Khai's favor and Zaki growled in frustration. "It's only natural man... she's the girl all the guys want-"

"Speak for yourself." Zaki interrupted, his kelly green eyes locked on the screen. His lip ring swayed from side to side as it did when he toyed with it in concentration. Nigel rolled his eyes and reached behind Khai to yank on one of his long curls harder than necessary. "I will shave your head, Giant." Zaki's face barely flinched but didn't miss a beat with his threat. As the shortest, he often called Nigel 'Giant.' Meant to be an insult but it was true, Nigel was probably around six foot five to the strawberry blonde's five foot nine.

"I swear you're not a man if you don't think Mina's gorgeous, incarnation of Aphrodite and all." Nigel chuckled, ignoring the quick shift of Zaki's glare mid match while Khai destroyed him again. Neither commented on how quiet he was because Khai was always quiet. Except now he was thinking strategy out of this, and still kicking the youngest General's ass at Mortal Kombat.

"He doesn't think any woman without short dark hair, and intelligence that squashes his is beautiful Nigel. Otherwise any woman that isn't Ami. Don't take it personally. At least Makoto can cook. Speaking of, you're rounding out... you need to train harder." Khai could practically hear Nigel roll his eyes beside him while he drank the other half of his carb heavy beer in one drawl.

Back in college Nigel was the obvious choice for women. He was insanely tall with a wide, inviting smile and a loud booming voice. He was the rugged one with long carefree wavy brown hair and stupidly handsome face often in need of a shave. The warm and inviting kind of person that was genetically programmed on all levels for Makoto. They were irritatingly perfect- more so than Usagi and Mamoru who at least bickered in some weird sexual tension sort of manner.

"Yeah well at least Makoto and Mina have boobs. Ami's a bit... athletic?" Nigel offered with a shrug. Khai chuckled. He wasn't one for guy talk, but listening to his friends bicker about which of the Senshi was the hottest was up there in the most entertaining of topics. Especially after a few drinks, which Zaki abstained from. They never did agree much on personal preference. "Not to say Ami isn't completely gorgeous... I just like a bit more curve to my ladies."

"Forgive my lack of desire for a woman taller than me, who could pummel me into a bloody pulp if I say the wrong thing OR electrocute me." Zaki tossed the controller to the coffee table after the fourth defeat. Khai's smirk over at him was probably worse than the gloating he would have gotten from Jeison. "Besides... Ames is perfection."

"No, you just love a woman that can freeze you anytime she wants, and if you don't think Ami could kick your ass you're sorely mistaken." Khai grinned. He'd forgotten himself, here the guys were there to console him with news that Mina had claimed another victim and here he was... the victim. Grinning like the fool he was.

"You're in a good mood today.. it's... weird." Nigel visibly shivered and exchanged a nervous glance with Zaki.

"Just another win at work is all." Khai coughed and got up to grab a damp washcloth to clean up the drink he spit out.

"So you're not upset. At all?" The curls of his ponytail bounced when he shifted on the cushions to drape over the back of the couch so he could peer over at Khai with his judging eyes. It was a marvel that the messier that ponytail got the more girls seemed to fawn and sigh over the young European King. He belonged in some renaissance painting with his striking green eyes that complimented his coppery blonde hair so well and in all his youthful beauty still remained masculine.

"I have no control over her actions and certainly no claim on her. She can do as she pleases." His stomach fell because it was still true. A night of talking and another of vigorous sex was no claim to Mina's oh so passionate heart. Even if he could remember seeing it, that age old love in her eyes when they curled up in the aftermath with gentle kisses that held more potency than words.

"Earth to Khai!" Zaki called, scoffing with a disbelieving look at Nigel who could only shrug. "You're getting spacier than Usagi."

"You're so not okay. Should I call Mamoru?" Nigel actually looked a little worried, Khai just laughed.

"I'm fine. I'll order in some Chinese. THEN I'll kick both of your asses in Tekken." Khai grinned and picked up the phone. It distracted them plenty because Nigel went to the fridge for another beer with a loud resounding 'bring it!' Khai missed her. Hell he'd missed her for years before they came to Tokyo but he missed this too, hanging out with the guys like their college years before the call to duty ushered them home alongside their Prince.

* * *

"Rei is really pissed." Makoto was stocking the case with some homemade eclairs, chocolate cream puffs, and her famous danishes and muffins. Mina rolled her eyes, picking apart a cherry danish at her spot on the counter in quiet admiration of her friend. Mako was tall, with a strong but feminine build that could have landed her a modeling contract herself if she wasn't so busty. Her soft auburn brown hair was naturally curly in that soft way most girls spend hours achieving with a curling iron and perfect pale skin. She had these emerald green eyes that were either bright and welcoming, or would darken with electric fury when someone dared to piss her off.

"She'll get over it. I got her a new mat and I apologized. I'll bring her pizza and beer, get her good and drunk and she'll be fine." She shrugged and took a sip of coffee. She'd hoped by the second day it would have gone forgotten but even Ami asked her with a flushed face what she'd been thinking. She practically turned purple when Mina so crudely explained she was thinking with her vag. A vicious lie but worth every bit of the blue haired girl's reaction.

"Uh oh... incoming..." Makoto sang softly. The bell on the door chimed pleasantly. She didn't need to turn around to know it was him, his scent invaded every corner of her as he approached the counter but it mingled with a faint smell of roses and musk. "Hey guys, the usual?"

Her gaze shifted when Nigel leaned over the counter to kiss Makoto. Mina smiled, feeling warmth from them when their eyes met and wondered if she could ever have something so-perfect as the love in his voice when Nigel said a simple good morning to her friend. There was a world inside of that moment that she'd never been allowed to touch, or maybe it was she that didn't let it touch her. Maybe it was the same world she felt when Khai kissed her awake, the one she denied arriving at yet because it was so soon and yet so present in his deep voice. The guys were noisy. Jeison and Zaki bickering like they always did, Mamoru and Khai discussing something all serious like and Nigel just making eyes at one of her best friends. She felt like the odd man out and yet their eyes met when she spun on her stool to leave, and she felt the world shift a little around her.

"Mina." Khai nodded politely, and Mamoru pulled her in for a half hug and a kiss on the head.

"Hey Mina." Mamoru gave her another light squeeze, that infectious dimpled smile that Mina was certain had ended any chance Usagi stood against him beaming down at her, his too blue eyes sparkling from under a shag of careless jet black hair. "The guys are playing tonight, I'm taking Usa so I thought maybe we could all go for a change."

"Same time and place I presume? I'm in." Mina smiled back up at him, trying not to look at the company beside him, trying harder to ignore Jeison who she normally got along with so well.

"Bring that new boy toy of yours too Lovebug, a bar fight is just what we need to liven it up and I think Rei really wants to meet him." Jeison winked at her and half the party rolled their eyes.

"Leave it alone moron." She heard Khai growl, his eyes like ice when she took a moment to glance at him. Mina had to tear her eyes away, sliding from under Mamoru's arm with a nervous smile. His expression was too old, too familiar. Mixed reactions of cringes and uneased laughter invaded the cafe, made all the more awkward when Rei walked in with Usagi.

"I'll guess I'll see everyone tonight!" She forced one of her brilliant smiles, tackling Usagi for a brief hug and ignoring the blazing glare Rei shot her way before she skitted out into the cold fall morning and away from more awkwardness. She wished she could steal Usagi, she desperately needed to tell someone- or at least talk. Mina shifted her tight black pencil skirt, exhaling deeply up through her bangs and hurried down the sidewalk, wrapping tighter in her coat.

"Mina." His voice was somewhat hushed, but urgent behind her and her heart leaped into her throat. She knew he worked in this direction, the main headquarters for his business was relocated here to Tokyo when he moved though the original branch was in New York, another opened in Dubai sometime in between.

"They know!" They both spoke in unison, laughing in half amusement and half embarrassment. Mina folded her hands in front of her while they walked, Khai with his coffee in one hand and newspaper folded up neatly under his arm.

"Did you tell them?" He raised his brow, he looked more like Kunzite today than anything. Calculated and calm.

"Rei has a way of figuring things out... but they don't know it was you." She felt her cheeks get hot. Her heart was pounding wildly. "At least they apparently expect such things from me..."

"Do we need to talk about this?" Mina swallowed hard, glancing around before she stepped behind the shelter of the bus stop where they would end up parting ways. She leaned against the cover with a small sigh.

"Is there much to say? I mean the other night was... perfect, and beautiful and amazing-"

"But?" His lips were tensed, eyes pale and bordering cold. It made her mad.

"But what? You said yourself you had no expectations." Her arms crossed in defiance at her chest. Alarms ringing loud and clear in her mind but as usual, Mina didn't bother to listen. She didn't bother to remember how badly she'd wanted this. How much she missed him though she'd never admit it. How sweet he was, so warm and passionate that she swore this man was beyond perfection in every way. But she glared at him, his stony silence and tensed jaw infuriated her but she would refuse to acknowledge her own fear. Not of him, but of having something so good, something she envied in Makoto and Nigel, something she'd been cursed from ever obtaining- and what if that curse was still there? Besides- perfect as he was now, it wasn't so long ago he was very present, and very evil.

"What if I lied?" Khai shifted closer to her, both of them glanced around in hopes they weren't seen by someone they knew. Mina tried to swallow the hard lump that had formed in her throat as he leaned into her, trapping her against the cover of the bus stop. He searched her eyes, that weight his held holding her in place effectively paralyzing her to the spot.

"That wouldn't be very fair...would it?" Her voice was nothing but a whisper, weak when he raised an arm to lean against the shelter, towering over her the way he could. She tried her best to ignore the anxieties, the fear. Perhaps she hadn't truly forgiven him, but she had a long time ago right? Maybe she'd rushed herself into this.

"Maybe not fair, but honest." Mina couldn't breathe, the leather of the jacket he wore only mingled with his scent, further adding a sexy factor. His white shirt was partially unbuttoned as usual, she could feel the definition of the muscle beneath it, tensing under her fingers when they ran over his stomach. This certainly wasn't fair, it was too soon. Of course she knew better than anyone how rare it is that love is fair. Especially to them.

She had this intense want for him, not just his body but the many facets she had seen over the months or even just the past week. His silent brooding, the humor, the warmth, even that age old stoicism he kept around other people. Khai was certainly the most passionate man she'd ever experienced, loyal down to the crest of Elysium he had tattooed over his heart, a golden rose wrapped in a red ribbon with the words 'Love and Loyalty Run Deeper Than Blood' written in it. She knew that red ribbon represented her. He was so damned perfect beneath all the failure and betrayals. All that blood. They never could get passed the Silver Millennium, it was the baseline and beginning. What a rough start indeed.

She didn't know what he searched for in her eyes, his heavy gray stare and whatever emotion he was reflecting back at her stifled her reason and she chewed her lip with her heart in her throat. Her blue eyes widened, it was damned near desperate the way he threw his coffee in the trash bin beside the bus stop shelter and swooped in to kiss her in nearly one motion.

* * *

He didn't know what he was doing. What he was seeking when his lips pinned her head to the shelter behind her, his hands pulling her tighter against his body by her waist. All he did know, was the eagerness that her lips parted to accept his tongue and that the moan into his mouth was wanting as the fingers in his hair. The kiss became bruising with need. Her fingers clawed into his shirt to pull him closer and yet there was something in his gut since she left his apartment the day before that told him she might push him away.

It was so like Mina to blow hot and cold because when it came to him she was always cautious, and he had no argument to support why she shouldn't be. His word wasn't worth much to even the warmest of their friends, Kunzite had seen to that when he sold his soul. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions pretty much summed up the end of that era for him, and there was no excusing it to anyone. It was horribly unlike himself to show this display of passion in public, perhaps because in their previous incarnations they spent the whole time hiding. He had no reason for it except her lips had become like water to him, he could only go without it for so long, but her scent, that honeysuckle smell laced with sweet oranges was like the only air he needed.

It was slow that he withdrew from her, keeping his forehead rested on hers and Khai breathed deep through his lips. His eyes remained closed, if only to hold onto this for a moment more as though he knew exactly what her expression might be. Surprisingly he didn't care about propriety or the way people probably stared at them. Priorities are funny that way in the face of what he could only describe as love. It was soon yes, but the moment he laid eyes on her in this life, all other women vying for his attention- and there were many- had no appeal to him.

Khai wasn't wrong. The moment his eyelids slowly opened once that beat passed between them there was fear laced in her all too blue eyes beneath all that determination. Of course he'd missed the heat that seared her eyes initially, only seeing the turmoil in her now.

"I'm late." She choked more than whispered and it choked him too.

"Don't shut me out." It was a command. It sounded more like a command than request and the way it processed across her eyes and tensed lips he knew he sounded more like Kunzite than Khai.

"I'm not, I-" She shifted to walk around him but Khai cut her off with his hands on her arms. He shut his eyes for a second and swallowed hard. Oh the irony that she wasn't the only one that sometimes struggled with identity.

"Maybe it's not fair of me to ask, but whatever is happening between us... let it." He swore he saw her bottom lip quiver, the makings of tears in her eyes but she gently pulled away and shifted her purse on her shoulder.

"Maybe we are moving too fast." He could tell she was struggling today. Even if it was forced, her smile was apologetic. "I'll see you tonight Khai."

He watched her walk away, maybe too urgent, too frantic to be away from him. Or maybe she really was just running late.

* * *

Jeison was strolling down the street, camera bag strapped across his chest and light bounce in his step. He made Rei laugh today. She smacked him afterward but she laughed, and it was the greatest thing to ever happen to him. Having left the gang at the cafe, he wanted to head toward a small park downtown for an assignment for some travel magazine who wanted a taste of traditional Tokyo during the fall season. This small park had a gorgeous landscaping job with lots of trees and a small pond that was well kept with a really old gazebo. The lighting and colors were just right and the clouds photogenic in the crisp fall sky.

He rounded the corner toward the park's entrance and nearly spit out his coffee. Instead, he pulled his camera from the bag to snap a singular photo. Khai was lip locked in one of the most intense kisses he'd ever seen, and with Mina at that. Despite what his friends said, Jeison wasn't dumb, he could put two and two together and get a lacy blue thong and stained mat. Nigel and Zaki had mentioned Khai's shift in mood. That he was more like college Khai though they could have fooled him this morning. He and Mamoru were talking in hushed tones about Crystal Tokyo stuff and Khai was otherwise his quiet, frowning self. It all suddenly made sense.

Jeison didn't stick around, he knew there'd be hell to pay if Khai saw him. Besides, this was just going to be WAY too good a chance to pass up later.

* * *

Mina tossed her purse on the floor by her desk, plopping in her chair and trying to ignore the heels of her boss clicking toward her. By nature he was a flamboyant man and always dressed to kill. They definitely had a love/hate thing going though she was certain if he wasn't her boss he might be her best friend.

"Mina you're not having a great week." She scoffed and looked up at the man who as always had a thick contract in his hand when he delivered her paycheck with a sassy flick of his wrist.

"Tell me about it." She groaned, still fighting tears she so wanted to shed despite the fact she was far too stubborn to.

"First that scene in the lobby yesterday and you're late again today... You're the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen but Mina, I'm THIS close to making you sign this thing or putting your cute little butt on the curb." He kissed her cheek and placed her paycheck on the desk on top of the same contract he'd extended her for the better part of a year. He knew by now it would be there when she left for the day- without her signature. He gave her a warning look and spun, heading back toward the many posh studios and dressing rooms the building held and left Mina to slam her head on the desk in defeat.

There were many things to note today. First- Senshi meetings were getting intense. All this talk of the end of the world, and training, and the odd break from enemies after Galaxia. Second was wedding planning was also getting intense. It was really weird for her that sweet little Usagi would be getting married soon. Then how fast would Crystal Tokyo be here? What did she need to prepare for? Would Small Lady be here soon too? The bratty little Chibi Usa had been missed but frankly Mina was enjoying the quiet. Until the Shitennou came back of course. Oh Gods what was she going to do about Khai?

She remembered the feeling of contentment after the shrine. They'd laughed the night away, non-stop conversation that came so easy and tangled with a new tension between them that was as thrilling as it was heated. They were SO GOOD together, explosive in all the right ways and she knew deep down if she gave it a shot they'd put them all to shame. Duty was ever present though, a word Adonis had etched into her heart as he died because in light of the world ending and a new civilization rising, new interplanetary relations, her feelings for Khai seemed so small. Sure she'd said her goodbye's to Adonis and knew damned well that the incarnation of this gorgeous warlord was key to ridding herself of his ill intent. Did that mean the timing was right? That this wouldn't just get in her way of all she needed to do and account for?

Usagi would be scolding her about now. Telling her to be happy as even Serenity had once upon a time. She'd always been so selfless like that and it's always made Mina, or Venus so much more devoted. Mina frowned, resting her chin on the rich wood of the desk and she shamelessly slid the contract beside her in the trash. She sat up as the doors opened, and the very reason she'd never get fired walked right through the door. One of those insanely swanky fashion magazine representatives walked through the door, it would only take one forced smile from her to get them to sign their agency, maybe a charming greeting. As a secretary this was her bread and butter and it pissed off her boss more than he'd ever admit. Mina was a charmer, and paired with her good looks and the first face these people saw when they walked in, the deal was always in the bag.

Later, once she'd solidified her job once more and was released from her secretarial prison, the fallout seemed to crash over her on her slow walk home. Mina got so busy, thankfully, at work that day that thoughts of Khai and later that night drifted away until now when she realized just how steamy that kiss was, and how awful she was to him- again. She tried to tell herself when she used extra body oil to scent her skin that it wasn't for him because he'd told her how much he loved the floral citrus scent she'd favored since her previous life. That the tight red dress and thigh highs weren't for him because he told her her legs in those paired with a short skirt made him crazy. Her breasts looked amazing in the dress anyway so just an added bonus, right? Her makeup was always minimal, but she added some winged liner to really make the shape and color of her eyes pop a little more. But it certainly wasn't for a guy... not even a little.

The guys were just starting when she walked into the crowded bar. It was only crowded on Fridays because everyone wanted to hear The Thorns of Elysium play. They had a pretty good sized following in the area, mostly female of course, but Mina was already long used to the throngs of women pining and fawning over Khai. Hell she couldn't blame them. He was in rare form tonight, looking positively edible in those worn ripped jeans and boots with a tight dark blue Henley t-shirt rolled up to his elbows. The buttons were undone of course showing a few plain necklaces he added and the top of his tattoo.

"Mina!" A few voices called over to her, breaking the trance his voice had placed her under, or maybe it was because he was staring back while he ripped into his guitar. She bounced over to the large circular booth they always called dibs on since it was reserved for the band. Khai's leather jacket was draped over one of the chairs, and Nigel's canvas one draped behind Makoto.

"Damn girl, on the prowl tonight?" Makoto nudged her playfully, her green eyes sparkling almost as much as her smile. The girl was living her best life currently. She had her cafe, her friends, and she finally had Nigel.

"Probably." Rei interjected, not bothering to hide her disdain. She was STILL mad.

"Puh-leez Mina drawled with a roll of her eyes, leaning forward against the table. "Just wanted to look good for a night out with my girls."

"I think you look amazing!" Usagi of course had to throw her two cents in over a fancy soda that the bar began serving to appease the band's under aged friends. She looked adorable in her little white summer dress made more suitable for the fall weather with a denim jacket. She looked even better with the tall, dark, and unfairly handsome Prince at her side of course, the two of them the poster children of the perfect couple. Even when they fought Mina could feel the undercurrent of sexual tension and utter desire that had fueled them forward for years prior the discovery of who they were and the history behind it. To this day, there never were two people in existence more made for the other, or more destined to fall in love. "Doesn't she look gorgeous Mamo-Chan?" Even now, Usagi got stars in her eyes over the former Sailor V- her idol back in Junior High.

"Of course Usa." Mamoru rolled his blue eyes with that appeasing tone he used when he was simply just agreeing. He shot Mina an apologetic smile regardless, one she returned with a knowing shake of her head because it's just the way Usagi is. It was well known that Mamoru was a private person, not entirely personable all the time, and constantly guarded. The Shitennou had enough of a time coming to grips with the very different man their Prince was, Mina assumed that's why Khai remained so close to him since they were both very different now. Endymion was cocky, overly confident and full of warmth and charm in spades all lacking from the man he was today.

Mina had settled between Makoto and Ami, who was too engrossed in the show to pay much mind of the world around her. She kissed Ami's cheek and threw her arms around her to bring the genius girl back to reality from the four gorgeous men on the stage. Ami of course flushed and smiled sheepishly as they all fell into their typical banter that often put Mamoru in awkward positions throughout the conversation. Mina gazed gratefully across the table in admiration the otherworldly beauty of the women and future King in her presence. She didn't deserve them, or at least she didn't think she did, but there they were and Mina found herself at home under Makoto's arm while Ami tried to explain some of the projects she was working on, things she'd found in an old archive.

More than once Khai would drawl a note during a song and she'd feel the floor fall from under her. Or he'd roar, screaming a part of a song she knew should have been sung and felt sorry for his soldiers because it was damned intimidating, and it made her toes curl. She'd glace over at the stage in time to see him watch her through the harsh lights set up around the stage, either way her heart was going a billion miles a minute. It seemed like she and Rei had come to a peace treaty and Mina switched chairs, ironically the one Khai's jacket was draped over, and ended up leaning on the raven haired girl's shoulder with her arms around her.

"They're putting on a really good show tonight." Usagi had to yell, practically into Rei's ear to her annoyance, to talk to Mina.

"I wonder who spit in Khai's wheaties today." Rei mused with a quirk of her crimson stained lips. Mina swallowed hard and tried not to acknowledge the comment.

"He's putting on a good show to me." Mina shrugged and took a long sip of her soda, hoping Jeison would sneak a few shots for her after their set. She was somewhat used to their songs, some were about Beryl, their angst and guilt, and some undeniably about her. It used to make her uneasy or upset, the only time she'd seen any emotion at all from Khai was in his voice when he sang these songs back when she wasn't used to this new man he'd become. It unnerved her, tore her apart, and pissed her off. Sometimes, but only when Khai sang with such emotion in his voice, did it still crawl under her skin. Mostly she was used to it, even grew fond of it.

The table was alive with their usual banter, mostly Rei poking fun at some of the groupies, Makoto making them all drool with ideas for her next recipe at the cafe, and they pretended to be interested when Ami described a heated chess match she'd gotten into with Zaki in gross detail. Mina could see the calculated blunette falling none to slowly for the youngest Shitennou. They were almost an odd couple but his charisma and careless demeanor was a perfect balance to the tightly wound persona of her friend.

Zaki Balmont was an aristocrat from France- and acted like it half the time. He was eccentric and quirky, and smart in a way no human should be. Ami was an exception of course, born technically human she still had the highly advanced brain of a Mercurian. Zak was a man you could call beautiful and really mean it. His coloring was rich in long, messy coppery blonde curls and very unique green eyes that accented his flawless pale skin. He still thought the Sun shined out of Khai's ass, and as far as women go, only ever had eyes for her beautiful shy little Ami.

Little by little the guys started to grace their table after the set. Zaki came first with two ice waters in hand, one for Ami and one for himself. Nigel was next, nursing his beer he stopped to give each of the girls a hug or kiss on the head before he pulled a chair up beside Makoto and pulled her into his side. The guy was nearly six and a half feet tall, a mountain of a man that was a bit more built than Khai, though none of them looked bulky, and wavy brown hair that belonged in a shampoo commercial. His voice was always louder, warmer, such an inviting and friendly giant and even Mina's downfall when she tried so hard to initially hate them. The guy was more charming than Jeison.

Khai stepped over next, bourbon in hand he bent down to kiss Usagi's head and pat Mamoru's shoulder before he took the seat beside him. Mina could tell he'd tried to smooth his hair out but it was still slightly messy with sweat and hotter than hell. She knew he adored Usagi, like anyone couldn't love her, but she began to prattle on about wedding plans and he laughed at Mamoru's endearingly sarcastic remarks between stories. He seemed okay, the Khai she remembered, laughing and smiling, even offering his own sarcasm. Mina began to relax some, talking to Nigel and Makoto about her latest art projects when Jeison joined them.

"Khai you lucky, slick son of a bitch!"

* * *

Khai was cut off mid sentence by a voice that grated on his nerves more often than not. Jeison was half Australian, half Japanese and those who didn't know him as well as he did thought he was charming. Women fell over his sharp features and exotic accent, by all rights he was unfairly attractive as far as men went. Khai loved the guy and all but Jeison was notorious for pushing his buttons. The way he said this however, made the blood drain from his face because of course the whole table, all of them snapped to his attention.

"What?" Khai raised his brow, eyes growing hard as though he dared Jeison to say something he shouldn't, like that's ever stopped him before.

"You never told us you were Mina's latest victim! Probably should have known since the shrine is pretty damn close to your office and where she was taking classes. You guys know better than to hide that shit mate, I'd say congratulations are in order!"

"Wait WHAT!?" Rei stood, the chair scraping out from behind her. Khai watched Mina turn a little pale, everyone either looking at himself, Jeison, or her. Rei groaned from behind her hand she covered her face with. "Gods I'm never going to be able to look at you two the same again."

"What. The. Fuck." Mamoru muttered into his ear. Khai downed his bourbon in one go and growled with his deep exhale as they all began to sputter accusations and assumptions as they often did when it came to their two leaders. No wonder they thought better of telling people anything. Khai wasn't even sure there was really anything to tell.

"I'm on my way to a job earlier, catch these two like hardcore sucking face, yeah? So I snapped a photo because I knew you guys wouldn't believe me. Your culprit has been found my Phoenix!" Khai began that backwards countdown in his head, remaining silent while he pondered either knocking Jeison's teeth in or finding a more dignified approach.

"Well that doesn't mean it was Khai at the Shrine." Mina tried to defend but fell lost beneath the questions and disbelief. "GUYS!" Even Khai jumped when her fist hit the table and she stood. Mamoru glanced over at him with barely a shake of his head as if to say 'this is bad.' Usagi frowned, her big blue eyes turmoiled with disappointment at the lot of them. It silenced quite a few tables around them in the noisy bar too making it seem far too quiet and tense.

"I knew something was up when you wouldn't talk about it." Rei grumbled, always needing to have the first, and last word. Mina rolled her eyes and leaned on her fists against the table. Khai tried his best not to appraise how irresistible she looked, he could smell her sweet honeysuckle scent from there, and that dress did horrible things to his mind. Especially since you know, now was hardly the time for daydreaming about her legs in those thigh highs.

"Why are you guys making a thing about this?! Why is this such a big thing!?" Mina sighed, deflated a little. Their friends didn't know. They didn't have full range of memory the way she did. Hell she remembered more than he did too but he knew enough to know that Venus and Kunzite were fated and they did well to hide their affair from all except maybe Endymion and Serenity.

"Are you kidding Lovebug? This is the news of the Century AND I am no longer banned from the Shrine!" Khai tightened his fist on the table, Mamoru's hand on his arm was all that stopped him from breaking Jeison's jaw. Rei rolled her eyes, she did try not to smile and it pissed Khai off that Jeison would see that as a victory.

"No offense but you are an odd couple..." Ami quipped with a flush. She'd been bright red since Jeison made the scandalous declaration. Makoto and Nigel were slack jawed but at least looked sympathetic. Khai watched Mina scoff in disbelief, Usagi opened her mouth to say something encouraging no doubt but Mina turned on her heel and walked away.

"You guys are all awful! It was probably a big moment for them and you're making a big deal about it!" Usagi gave them all that sad look she had, "I'm so sorry Khai... "

"It's fine." He replied in that calm way he had about him. Jeison notably stepped away when Khai stood and stepped around the table. His leather jacket smelled like oranges and something floral when he slung it over his shoulders in a fluid motion. The table began to buzz between Usagi scolding and Makoto and Nigel beginning to agree that they were jackasses while Khai headed for the door.

Mina was nowhere to be found. She got too far of a head start on him. He didn't know if he should leave her alone or try to find her. Once again he cursed himself for not getting her number. Of course as usual, he was more than confused about where they stood and less than hopeful now that half the bar knew they had sex and half their friends were baffled and confused by their pairing. Not that either of them were petty or childish, and their friends weren't normally either but this occasion proved to be an exception. He'd definitely deal with Jeison once he stopped wanting to murder him.

His breath condensed on the air with a deep sigh and he shoved his hands in his pockets and started to walk home. He'd let Nigel deal with loading instruments into the equipment van.

Khai arrived home about the time the bars were closing. He poured another drink and plopped down on the couch, ignoring the various apologies and some pleas for him to come back to the bar that they no doubt extended to Mina as well. Khai simply turned off his phone. He was about halfway through his glass when he fell asleep.

* * *

She cried. Mina couldn't stop it really, but it was more because she was just so pissed. She knew they wouldn't understand them as a couple since their memories were still skewed and maybe they were just blind to the fact that the rest of them paired off- why wouldn't Venus with Kunzite? Not that they were those people anymore.

Why would someone so perfect and wonderful and well put together choose a girl like her? She was creative, and messy, and all over the place. They had their duties but people assumed all they had in common was an iron clad loyalty to Usagi and Mamoru. Never mind that they both loved singing, and performing, music in general, and even Khai had an appreciation for art. Mina had no idea why his job appealed to him but they were both so passionate and understanding of each other. He was patient enough to deal with her impatience, considerate of her duties because his were just as important to him- even in their duties they found time to make each other laugh. Sure they were REALLY different, but no one wants to be with someone that's exactly like themselves.

Mina had flopped on her bed, hugging a pillow and pouting miserably. Her phone wouldn't stop going off and she simply pushed it off her bed with a dull thud on the rug. Maybe she deserved a little scrutiny from Rei- she'd expected that much, but quiet little Ami? Khai remained quiet, for that she was almost glad because she knew the alternative would have resulted in a bar fight and that was drama she was happy to do without. He was good that way, wasn't he? Patient, calculating, knew just what to say and when to react. Kunzite was the same, she saw a lot of the old General in him today but when he kissed her like that earlier. That was very new.

The realization smacked her in the face. They weren't just good together, they were magical. Judgmental friends be damned she wasn't about to let it fall apart because she was scared of all things. Mina was never unsure of anything, it was all black and white but Khai was so very clearly grey. He was unknown territory because he was completely different in each incarnation of himself. She hadn't changed too much, she was almost certain of that. Either way, Aino Minako was an idiot.

She shuffled from the bed, not bothering to grab her phone and rushed out the door barely grabbing her keys. The time was ungodly she was sure, sometime in the hours between night and morning, but they were different and this was far too important to wait.

* * *

Pounding. Relentless pounding jarred Khai awake. He sat up, trying to shake the sleep off enough to form a coherent thought as he stumbled to the door. Khai raked a hand through his hair and opened the door before this person could knock again. He half expected to see Jeison, drunk out of his mind and asking for a broken jaw because he deserved it. That was one of the last texts he'd sent anyway. Instead he woke up rather quickly at the sight of a Goddess in a small crimson dress at his door.

She threw herself into his arms, he would have told himself he was dreaming but she smelled incredible and felt even better against his chest. Of course he wrapped her up tight, almost shocked when he felt her shoulders shake and the telling tears that soaked into his shirt.

"Shhhh... it's okay Mina...I've got you." Those words might as well have been the most important words ever spoken. He knew they weren't, he had certainly said much more meaningful ones in their past life, but her sob into his shirt was telling that she understood. Khai buried his face in her hair at the top of her head and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. They just stood their, arms wrapped so tight around the other that the world just seemed to spin around them while they stood still.

"I'm so stupid... I let myself doubt anything good, I fuck everything up, and why do I care what they think? I'm the dumb one, not them.. I shouldn't ever let anything make me doubt that I love you Khai. I love you and we are perfect, we're better than perfect and I know better than to-" Khai had gradually lifted her chin while she rambled, cutting her off to kiss her before she woke the neighbors or the moment passed by.

There was no describing the feeling, the utter freedom her words brought him even as tears streamed freely from her eyes in a way he'd never seen them before. He was scared of this too. He still had nightmares, and traumas of his own he dealt with but she'd be there for him the way he'd be there for her. There wasn't any doubt for him. There wasn't since Harvard and he learned that she was very much alive, that the obituaries lied. No, doubt flew out the window after he saw her and knew the last promise he broke was the promise he made himself to stay away.

Both of his thumbs stroked the tears away from her face, he wasn't groggy anymore, fully awake and alive. Their noses were close enough to brush still, the tears and longing in her eyes sought to choke him with their desperation. Khai could feel the very unmanly tightening of his chest, a prick behind his own eyes he'd rather ignored. It was nearly four in the morning judging by the watch on his wrist, and maybe the most important moment in history for him ever. He heard her say it though his mind automatically told him he was merely hearing things. She looked lost, pained even. Gods he'd given her so much of that pain.

"Mina.. can I give you something good?" She sniffled, he exhaled deeply. His chest was still tight, air hard to come by and his heart pounded in his ears. There was almost a momentary beat of laughter when they both realized his hands were shaking, very visibly where his fingers lightly caressed her face. Mina nodded, letting him brush the tears away for her when they fell from her long black lashes. Khai knew Mina hated crying. "I kept the most important promise to you."

She released a shuttering gasp, tears flowing perhaps a bit more freely now. She remembered more than them all, in bigger scale and detail than even Usagi. Mina would know what he meant.

"You came back to me..." Khai sniffled, it was impossible to be manly about this when she sobbed like that and her fingers gripped into his blue cotton shirt.

"I promised you this life. That I would know you... that I would always come back...and I would always, ALWAYS love you." He whispered this passionately, pulling her closer when she completely came apart. "You've always been the star of all my mornings and nights... you've always guided me home."

The hallway of his apartment building at four AM on a Saturday wasn't exactly where he thought a declaration of love might occur, it ceased to matter in the moment. The time and place was suited to them, messy as love often is and imperfect. Khai held her until she was reduced to hiccups and shuttered sighs. He lifted her chin again, ignoring the big wet spot on his shirt now, to assess her tired and puffy red eyes. She nestled willingly under his arm, allowing him to usher her inside to the dark warmth of his apartment in silence. No more words were needed between them.

Mina pulled him down to kiss her when he turned back from locking the door, slow and deep. Her hands slid up his chest to wrap her arms tight around his neck so there wasn't breathing room between them, but Khai made sure to devour all he could of the saltiness from her tears left to linger on her lips. The room was silent save for the heavy breathing they could only achieve through their noses. He felt as though rusted and ancient shackles had been removed from him, free and starved. It wasn't frenzied the way hands began to tug and pull on clothes and flesh, but impassioned and slow as though he'd never touched her before this moment. His hands kneaded her backside, pressing her groin into his own with growing heated gasps against slackened parted lips.

They stumbled back into his kitchen, the straps of her dress falling low on her shoulders emphasizing the swells of her chest, her dress riding up on her thighs when Mina saw fit to slide up onto his counter. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him flush into her heat to grind painfully against him through the denim of his jeans. Khai latched onto that sweet spot on her neck he knew would turn her to putty in his arms, pleased at the loud inhale she released to the darkened room and he began to trail lower until her gasps became stifled light moans into a bit lip. They both fumbled to remove his shirt, Khai was too interested in lowering the straps of her dress off her arms but as always, Mina was insistent his shirt was more important.

He pulled her hips roughly into his, sliding needing hands up sides until they busied themselves by unclasping her strapless bra with careful hands, neither caring or noticing that it fell into the sink. Mina's fingers tangled into his hair, gasping when he lifted her breasts to his lips to taste their blushing peaks until they were swollen and pebbled. Until she forgot how to breathe, growing impatient, and ravenous, and her knees spread wider to allow her to fumble with his jeans. Khai kicked them aside after their ungraceful slow descent down his legs, grasping for her the same time she sought to wrap around him, grinding into her with heated gasping kisses. She shifted her hips upward with a flex of her thighs around his hips, he ripped her underwear down immediately, only parting briefly to get them off as fast as possible.

Mina reached for him, both desperate and refusing to stop touching, or kissing, or just being wrapped around each other. She yanked his boxer briefs down enough to pull him from their confines, growing dampened by her desperate grinding into him. Khai moaned lightly into her neck, returning to lick and lightly suck on the sweet skin so fragrant with that citrusy honeysuckle smell that he'd dreamed of for years. Her warm hands stroked him with feather light touches, teasing and sensual light strokes that had his eyes rolling, wanting to burst.

Khai lifted her, slamming his lips back to hers and he began to carry her down the short, too dark hallway toward his bed, his fingers digging into the fleshy muscles of her thighs. Mina moaned into his mouth, grinding on his pike hard cock with a strategic flex of her hips that nearly made him come apart. They fell into the wall in the hallway, Khai shifting with desperate need to be inside her. Their eyes met with that first deep thrust, her hands tightened on him as he rocked her into the wall with a barely contained groan of his own when he hilted into her almost too tight silken heat. Khai set a deep, short pace kept slow in the passion of their locked mouths, her fingers gripped into his hair, her other arm wrapped tight around his back while he thrust relentlessly and their foreheads met in a tangle of mingling breath and intense eyes.

"Tell me you love me." He whispered, trailing his lips over her earlobe and down her neck, their pace becoming more steady, longer thrusts that quickly had her thighs quivering.

"Khai..." Her breath hitched, thought interrupted by a gasp that made him slow down as she tightened around him. "I... I'm..." He shook his head, staring intensely into her hooded blue eyes.

"Not until you tell me." Khai breathed with defiance in his eyes. She rolled her hips with an impish smile and bit her lip when he groaned. She knew just how to destroy his resolve on all levels with just the right twitch of her body. Khai pulled away from the wall to carry her the short distance to his bed, slipping from inside her for a much needed break before he ended this too quickly. It was almost embarrassing how easily she could drive him into complete madness faster than anyone because certain things never changed and she could still play his body like a finely tuned instrument.

Khai took his time, spilling her over his dark sheets, kissing and sucking at the lean muscle of her thigh and hip before he clamped his mouth over the damp swollen lips between her legs. She always tasted almost just the way she smelled, almost sweet with a light tang he couldn't quite get enough of. The way her back arched into him, her moans light and breathy aroused him almost as much as her lips on his skin. Khai couldn't help but grin, nipping her playfully when she cursed beneath his tongue and whimpered as he withdrew to kiss that scar on her stomach, sliding slowly up her body trailing with teeth, tongue, and lips.

Mina moaned desperation as he'd never heard before into their kiss when he slipped back into her slowly, pressing her into his mattress. Khai laced his fingers with hers beside their heads, brushing his nose over hers, kissing her softly as they began their slow dance of shifting muscles and bites of utter and complete pleasure. He prided himself on being a somewhat quiet lover, honing his passion into his eyes, but Mina had a way of pulling more from him than labored sighs. Maybe just the nature of who she was or that she was always so small in comparison to himself and felt like a heaven no being born of mortal blood should be allowed to experience.

"I love you.." She whispered back to him in the room so pitch black from the blackout curtains he used to snuff the ambient light and sound from the never sleeping city. The words may as well have echoed, fueling his frenzy when he moved himself more intensely inside her, painfully deep and desperately aiming for that angle that made her combust. He could feel himself tightening, coiling and spiraling down that moment of beautiful chaos and knew he needed to push her over that edge with him. Love became a prayer on her lips, her fingers tightening in his own as her face twisted in gorgeous bliss and her back arched while he felt the telling pulsing like a heartbeat as she came utterly undone beneath him. Mina barely missed a beat though, giving him the mere few moments longer to come undone himself.

* * *

Her eyes met the blackness of the room, sated muscles attempting to come down from whatever Heavenly place he brought her back to Earth from, her lungs struggling against each gasping breath of his cool but spicy scent. Mina didn't care that he continued to steal her breath with light kisses and fingers grazing her hair and face. All else ceased to matter and maybe everything else brought her to this moment to realize that. Nothing mattered but his skin against hers, slightly darker and smooth, so warm that it simply felt like coming home.

"I would have given anything to hear you say that again." Mina giggled sleepily, the telling signs of the sunrise peeking through the curtains had her praising some deity that it was Saturday and yet she wasn't ready for another day. She wanted to be so full of him, body and soul, always. Mina didn't want this night to ever end.

"What ever will you do now that it's been said?" Khai smiled, uninhibited and she felt smothered by his beauty. His perfect white dimpled smile that he held back so often framed by a silver curtain of his messy hair. Mina could almost see the gleam in his eye as he delivered her a final kiss before he shifted from her to lie on his side.

"I have nothing left to give, it's all yours now." She was grateful to the darkness, only he could make her flush through all her shamelessness. Mina ran lazy fingers over his abdomen, tracing each defined muscle and light trail of baby fine silver hairs that dipped down passed his well defined hips that made her weak. She placed a kiss on the tattoo over his heart and slipped slowly from the bed with an intense yawn. She was exhausted.

Mina stole away to get cleaned up. She caught a glimpse of her tired red eyes and frowned, Khai was a welcome edition to her heart and life, but he was about to be Hell on her sleeping habits. She was almost surprised he was still awake when she padded back into the room and crawled in beside him.

His pale eyes were heavy but fixed on the smallest sliver of light that peeked through the curtains, arms behind his head and sprawled like some silver God. It damn near intimidated her that he was hers for the taking if she'd have him, no man should be this perfect. She could name his flaws. Sometimes rash anger, his ability to overthink everything, how he was overly serious sometimes, not to mention the trauma. She'd seen that in all of the Shitennou, but Khai's was different. She knew sometimes when he looked at her he saw blood.

This morning he looked at her differently though, like she was precious and still forbidden. It felt that way sometimes and even caused her hesitation to crawl back into bed beside him. Either way, Mina shifted beneath the covers and nestled against him when he joined her, welcoming his arm that would hold her tightly to his chest.

"I'm so very much in love with you then, now, and always." Her eyes shut, smiling with the brush of his lips at her shoulder.

"I love you too." Her voice was barely a whisper, needing to say it once more before sleep claimed her, claimed them both. It was soon, but how soon is too soon when you've been in love with the same man since a time that predates history? When it's the other half of your soul... it's never soon enough.

* * *

"Add it to the list of sins I need to atone for." Khai sipped his coffee lazily, having survived the first wave of berating from Rei who simply just would not let it go. "You got a new mat, you've taken one of my men for your maid, what more do you want? I've apologized."

"It's just weird... I thought Mina had somewhat of a brain in that empty head of hers." Rei grumbled over a vanilla scone, glaring when Khai rolled his grey eyes skyward and continued to read his paper.

"It's kind of romantic... stormy autumn day, candlelight, an ancient shrine.." Makoto hugged the empty tray in her hands, emerald eyes sparkling wistfully. Khai barely chuckled behind his paper while Nigel pulled the tall girl to his side by her hip.

"Taking notes?" Khai mused, pausing from his paper to take a sip of coffee. His silver tie hung loose around his neck, shirt not fully buttoned yet- savoring freedom from the noose a little while longer before he left for the office.

"Affirmative Commander." Nigel grinned widely up at Makoto who blushed and swatted him away to go greet another group of business men who came for their morning coffee. He didn't bother to look up, keeping his face unphased when the loud conversation and laughter entered with the group containing the rest of their friends. Zaki and Mamoru talking with Ami about some ancient archives while Mina and Usagi laughed about something more than likely unrelated. A memory perhaps.

Chatter faded to good mornings and various greetings that Khai barely looked up from. He lowered his paper when Mina sauntered over in those black pumps with gold heels that made the matching skin tight high waisted pencil skirt and pale gold silk top look all too sexy. Tension and silence overtook the group when she slipped onto his lap and kissed him in a borderline lewd manner, deep and sensual.

The clatter of Makoto's circular metal tray hitting the floor barely phased them though Khai felt Mina try to stifle her amusement into his mouth. They broke with amused eyes, smiling and staring at the other like the rest of the world faded to nothingness. Each of their friends looked like their eyes might fall out of their head, their jaws unhinged and hanging loose to the table. Mina took his hand and grabbed her coffee from Makoto's almost too tensed hand while the Jovian warrior was left slack jawed and unable to respond. They planned this of course, laughing late into the night that their friends deserved the shock of their seemingly unassuming pairing. He'd been tired of hiding, fighting it, the masks had long slipped away and Kunzite was ready to be with his Venus.

"Walk me to work?" Mina purred up at him, both still ignoring their friends who looked like they all might have a combined heart attack. Except Usagi. Khai didn't miss the knowing smile on her face, or the glee in her big blue eyes when he smiled down at Mina and draped his arm over her shoulder.

"I'll swing by to pick you up later too if you want. We can grab dinner." Their voices faded as they walked out the doors of the cafe together seemingly falling into easy and casual conversation that never came easy to either of the group's leaders. Said group stayed silent a moment while the rest of Makoto's cafe buzzed with conversation around them.

"Well I'll be damned..." Jeison muttered, plopping himself in Khai's abandoned seat.

"Did we just get schooled in some way? I feel like this is a sick joke..." Rei glanced at Jeison, then the rest of the group in disbelief.

"That wasn't OUR Khai.. he's gotta be a pod person right?" Zaki stared at Mamoru who simply took a long drink of his coffee, taking Khai's place at the table as the calm one. He exchanged a knowing look with Usagi and shrugged with a quirky grin.

"Did that just happen?" Makoto stepped back over to the table after her brain tried, and failed to process what she'd just seen. Pulling her apron off, she motioned for one of the part time staff to take over for her a moment and pulled up an extra chair beside Nigel.

"I swear that defies the laws of nature..." Ami blinked a few times, her brow furrowed like it actually hurt her brain to think about. Usagi's eyes lit up and she wiggled excitedly in her seat. Mamoru rubbed his hand over her back affectionately and shifted forward in his chair as well.

"Guys... let me tell you a story. I think you all may have suspected it... but it's from a loooong time ago. It's about how two warriors, a Goddess and a Soldier. They forsake their oaths and fall in love, it's so forbidden that it tears apart entire kingdoms." Usagi's eyes sparkled and she leaned further even more on her elbows with excitement. Mamoru saved her hot chocolate from spilling everywhere with a calm hand and shifted the mug out of Hurricane Usagi's path.

"Are you making up stories again? I've never heard this one..." Makoto shifted closer to Nigel who looked at Mamoru with a distant sadness that matched how Zaki and Jeison looked at each other in an almost knowing fashion.

"Of course I'm not making it up!" Usagi smiled wider and peered at Mamoru over her shoulder lovingly. "They were trying to stop their Prince and Princess from falling in a love that was just as forbidden... they didn't mean to but they fell just as hard in the process. I mean they TRIED to save the Kingdoms..."

"This is from then...the Silver Millennium, isn't it?" Ami's voice was soft but wary, the expressions of the others were clear that Ami spoke for them all.

Usagi gazed at her warriors, all so new and ancient and not understanding of the life and memories, the pain their leader has known. Her voice came out soft, maybe too refined as it came in the years Usagi grew up.

Serenity's head tilted as her smile softened. "She lived her life in silver."

Mamoru's gaze locked onto the three of his men remaining, all haunted by the demeanor that seemed to take over his posture, the gleam of knowing in his blue eyes that hadn't held this air of confidence in a millennia.

"He lived his life in gold." Endymion finished.


End file.
